The Torn and Defeated
by ElinaLin
Summary: My take on how Apollo gets all those wounds and bandages. Apollo and Trucy had just won a case, but before they could go home, they were caught up in the explosion. They were lucky they were still alive, although Apollo's wounds were heavy. To ensure their safety, they needed to get out of the crumbling court quickly, but it wasn't that easy because of Apollo's condition...


They were walking together in the courtroom, chatting and laughing triumphantly. Apollo had just won a case many others find impossible to be won; it was a feast in and of itself.

"I wonder if Mr. Wright would be surprised," Apollo smirked.

"Sure he will," Trucy laughed. "Try boasting about this. He wouldn't be able to retort."

"I'll need you to back me up, Truce," Apollo said.

"I'll be beside you all the time," Trucy promised.

The two kept chatting and laughing. They wanted to go to the court's library, since he wanted to compare his own success with Phoenix's former glory. However, suddenly, Apollo felt a bad feeling creeping in his gut, clenching so badly that it almost physically hurt him. He stopped walking and looked at Trucy. "Trucy, I think we should go home now," he said.

"Mm? Why?"

"Just because. Come on."

No longer able to keep himself calm, Apollo reached for Trucy's hand and pulled her outside. Just then, a loud, deafening noise filled the air. The attorney clad in red looked around in panic, while the girl magician screamed out of surprise. Then, a wave of scorching heat, rubbles and dust hit them. Apollo instinctively shielded Trucy's body with his own.

"Polly, watch out!"

Trucy suddenly pushed Apollo away. On the place where they previously stood, a large chunk of the ceiling fell. Apollo panted and fell to his knees.

Everything was painful. Hurtful. His entire body was burning, and for some reason he could only see blurry images of the previously tidy and grand courtroom. His right eye hurt so badly. He gasped, curled in pain and covered his right eye with his hands.

"Trucy," he rasped. "Where are you?"

"Polly!" he heard Trucy called him. "Polly, are you okay?" He heard her hurried steps, her feet dragged through the sand and dust, kicking the rocks and cement away. Then, he heard her gasp. "Polly! Oh my God!"

"What?" he asked as he tried to stand, but he fell back down. He groaned painfully.

"Let me help you," Trucy walked limply to him and helped him up. He hissed painfully.

He understood then why Trucy sounded horrified. It was only then that he felt his clothes were beginning to get wet because of his own blood, which was seeping quickly to his already red clothes. What he couldn't understand was why he still couldn't see clearly.

"Trucy?" he called weakly. "Why do I seem not to be able to see anything clearly?"

"It's nothing," Trucy answered.

Apollo hissed when he felt his bracelet tighten. For some reason, the bracelet seemed to be intact, but the tightening process was much more painful than usual. "Trucy, you that I can tell when people are lying," he said.

Trucy looked down. "I don't want to tell you," she said softly.

"Did something happen to my eye?" asked Apollo again. He knew that his right eye was hurt, but seeing Trucy, who stiffened at his question, he knew that he looked more awful that he initially thought. "That bad?" he asked again and sighed.

"We should get out now," Trucy said. "It's dangerous in here."

"Yeah," Apollo agreed. "But you're okay, right?"

"Just a sprained ankle," Trucy answered. "Come on, Apollo, we need to move quickly."

Hearing the urge in Trucy's voice, Apollo nodded, only to find that the movement did nothing good for him; the loss of blood had made him felt lightheaded. He ignored the lightheadedness and walked as fast as he could.

Soon he heard someone walking fast to them and heard, "Herr Forehead, Fraulein Wright!"

Another voice joined in, "Apollo, Trucy!"

"Prosecutor Gavin and Ema?" asked Apollo to Trucy.

"Yeah," Trucy answered. "Mr. Gavin, Ema, we're okay!"

"Nein, Fraulein, you may be fine but Herr Forehead certainly isn't!" Gavin said.

"What exactly happened?" Apollo asked. He was beginning to feel a difficulty to breathe. Did he by chance have fractured his ribs? Maybe he even broke some of them?

"Someone planted a bomb in the courtroom," Ema answered. "We've tried to evacuate some, but there are still victims."

"We better get out quickly, ja?" said Gavin. He helped Trucy support Apollo and quickly walked out. Apollo was thankful to the support – he was beginning to lose his strength to keep standing.

"There's the exit!" Trucy squealed in relief. "Come on, Polly, the faster the better!"

"Easy for you to say," Apollo muttered. The burning pain was becoming unbearable; if it wasn't for his pride he would've passed out long since. Gavin, who heard him, merely chuckled, but he fastened his pace.

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling noise. The four of them stopped walking, and three of them looked up to check what was happening.

"Run!" Ema's voice bellowed. Before he could react, Apollo was being piggybacked by Gavin. He yelped in surprise, but he understood why Gavin did it when he heard him yell, "The courtroom's collapsing!"

"Watch out!" someone pushed Apollo and Gavin away, and a large chunk of concrete fell down. Both fell, just outside the courtroom, with Ema panting next to them.

Apollo rolled to his back, groaning painfully. "Trucy," he called.

"Fraulein Wright!"

Hearing Gavin's panicked voice, Apollo attempted to stand walk to him, only to fall. He crawled, and through the haziness of his vision, he saw a blue tall hat lying on the ground. Dread filled his chest. He searched for Trucy and found the young magician lying on the ground. The dread intensified tenfold when he realized that she was buried under chunks of rubbles.

"Trucy!" he yelled. Finally finding the energy to stand, he staggered to her. "Trucy!"

"Polly," she called weakly.

"Hold on," he said, trying to push the rubbles away. He gasped in pain when his own injuries screamed for him to stop, but he didn't. It was only when Ema and Gavin pulled him away that he stopped pushing the rubbles away.

"Stop trying to kill yourself," Ema scowled.

"You should rest," Gavin added. "Don't worry, help is coming."

"No, Trucy, I have to help her," Apollo gasped, but he doubled over in pain.

"Herr Forehead, it's no use to help her if you die in the process!"

Trucy let out a small chuckle. "Listen to him, Polly. You need to stop trying to act cool for once," she whispered, before groaning in pain.

"Trucy!" Apollo panicked.

"Don't worry, Polly, I'll be fine," she said. "You heard Mr. Gavin. Help is coming."

Apollo broke free from Ema and Gavin's hold and took Trucy's hands. "Then let me stay until they come here," he said.

"Thanks," Trucy flashed him a smile, before her head dropped to the ground and the hands went limp.

"Trucy?" called Apollo. When he received no answer, he began to tremble. "Hey. It's not time to play, you know. Come on, Trucy. Trucy! Hey! Trucy!" He gripped her hands tighter. "Trucy! Trucy! Answer me!"

Through his panicked shouts, he managed to hear Gavin yelling, "Quick, in here!" and Ema telling him, "Apollo, stop, let the workers help Trucy!" but he couldn't care less. How could he move away? How could he leave Trucy alone?

Two pairs of hands pulled him away, and he struggled. No, he couldn't leave Trucy alone! He wouldn't! Distinctly he heard the others telling him to let go of Trucy's hands and let them move her from under the rubbles, but Apollo was too panicked to listen to them. The hands gripped his shoulders tightly and he shouted in pain. The pain flared up, and suddenly he was drowning in a sea of pain. Everything hurt even more than before. It wasn't that painful before, but now the pain was so overwhelming that he couldn't even move.

"Quick, he has to go to the hospital ASAP!"

"I know! He just wouldn't budge!"

"We have to move him somehow! Come on!"

Apollo felt his hands getting pried away from Trucy's, and this time he didn't struggle. He didn't have any more energy to do so.

With the last ounce of his energy, he called out to Trucy. He battled with the coming unconsciousness that was starting to dominate his mind, as soon, he was defeated, as he finally succumbed to the hazy black sea of unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: it's good to be back!

so this is my take on how Apollo got his wounds. I was practically yelling at my friends' faces though they don't know the game, and their faces are like, "Is she crazy?" Meh, who cares. I'm too worried about Polly!

Please don't hate me for what happens to Trucy. I didn't think that she would die, but I did think that she would fall into a coma, and thus leading to Apollo's hard and cold glare. I interpret it as a shell of guilt because he thinks he's the one to blame for Trucy's condition. I know I'm bad, but please don't hate me...


End file.
